


Дневник кота

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Diary, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Если бы Лалли вел дневник путешественника, он выглядел бы примерно так
Kudos: 3





	Дневник кота

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Думал, что Туури шутит. Проснулся в Швеции.

Заставляют работать со шведским грязнулей. Я работаю один!  
Грязнуля принес колбасу. Ладно уж.

Шипел на детей.

Глупые иностранцы не верят в магию.

Железная лодка, железная змея, железный гроб с пилами. Что дальше? Чуть не сняли скальп. Тролли болтали всю ночь, мешали спать.

Швед пытается объясняться знаками. Делаю вид, что не понимаю. Забавно.

Пришлось пальцем показать, где тролли. Ничего не могут без магов. Хотел прочитать заклинание, но швед придавил собой, идиот.  
P.S. Понял, что он закрыл меня собой.  
P.S.S. Все равно идиот.

К бесплатной одежде идут женские чулки, почему?

Все орут, бьют меня и трогают. Туури говорит, что это проявление симпатии. Назло не бью никого в ответ.

Нечего делать. Наблюдаю, как косячит швед.

Вместо Онни нашел в мире снов какую-то девушку и лосей.

Командир отослала меня ночью одного на разведку в Тихом мире. Хоть одна нормальная.

Большой датчанин печет вкусные штуки. Самый полезный.

Пока осматривался, шведский болван взорвал дом. Вместе со мной. Разведчики приземляются на лапы, а не на чужие руки! Вместо нормального отступления гнали по улицам и орали не по-фински.

Туури почему-то нервничает. Наверное, скучает по дому.

Прогнал духов из радиоэфира. Иностранцы так не могут и думают, что другие страны вымерли.

Говорят, что еды нет, но не идут искать. Тут же полно свежих троллей.

Девушка выпала из ящика и оказалась парнем. Еды все еще нет.

Зачем-то купали в тазу. Я что, кот?!

Рыжий исландец ходит по чужим снам! Надо через Туури сказать, что это невозможно, может у него перестанет получаться.

Онни полез обниматься, потом – поговорить по душам. Я травмирован.

Сделал шведу одолжение и отправил душу пса в Туонеллу. Пока чистил череп, швед начал что-то орать. Странный.

Сестра решила поболтать. Прикинулся мертвым.

Кажется, швед мой младший помощник: приносит еду и отдал свою куртку. Так и должно быть.

Я. Не. Ошибаюсь. Всех спас, впал в кому.

Пока лежал в коме, они разозлили призраков, бросили хорошее место и завели кошку. Предатели.

Окатил шведа супом. Немного стыдно.

Онни звонил сказать, что волнуется. Десять минут слушал, потом прикинулся мертвым.

Учу датчанина добавлять в суп мясо.

Учу шведский, какой позор. Швед пытается учить финский. Смешно.

Узнал, что мир круглый. Так и думал.

Пытались послать на разведку после разведки. Прикинулся мертвым, не поверили.

Они думают, что я не знаю слова «кровать». Я ее просто редко вижу!

Не знаю, что про меня и Норвегию сказала капитан, но пробрал холодный пот.

Датчанин задавил тролля знаниями, я собирал крупицы по всему коридору.

Нужно было уехать раньше.

Насильно кормят печеньем. Исландец ищет какую-ту старушку. Онни в коме. Швед говорит о дружбе и улыбках. Мир сошел с ума.

[страницы пропущены]

Вышибло из тела в голову шведа. Он принимает меня за галлюцинации. Не разочаровываю.

Ем в чужой голове тортики. Притворяюсь воображаемым другом перед воображаемой няней.

Эмиль тащит меня на себе и отказывается бросить. Вот идиот.

Оказывается, на людей кричать нельзя. Нужно рассказать Онни и капитану.

Пытался найти выход через протекающий чердак Эмиля. Нашел лося.

Онни говорил про сильную магию. Не думал, что это – заехать кулаком чудовищу в глаз.

Ударил Эмиля в ответ, пусть порадуется.

Месячный карантин. Эмиль заговорил на финском. Делаю вид, что не понимаю.

Эмиль просачивается в мои сны. Не знаю, что это за магия.

Думал, меня похищают, а это Онни поздоровался и научил говорить с журналистами.

У исландцев уютно, но с кровати согнали. Эмиль злится, что Рейнир записал его в друзья. Тихо злорадствую.

Отправляюсь с Онни навестить нашу бабушку.


End file.
